Reckless Angel
by SerinaParker
Summary: Kagome Higurashi specailized in turning reallife crime into bestselling fiction, and she was aware that danger came with the territory. But this time she was in over her head...
1. The Witness

Chapter 1

In the murky, rain-veiled light that spilled into the ally, InuYasha watched. The man who called himself "Viper" leaned over, his face alternately beige and bright orange in the flickering light of a broken neon sign. Viper grunted as he pulled the blade from the dead man's chest. InuYasha turned up his collar when the rain came down colder and harder than before. He was glad of the rain. There would be less blood.

Something moved and InuYasha gave a quick glance up and down the ally, simultaneously raising a 9 mm automatic. The gun's muzzle moved in perfect unison with his eyes until he found the source of the noise in an overflowing trash bin. Red eyes glowed in a shiny black coat for an instant before the rat scurried away. InuYasha relaxed and turned back toward the little man with the pinched face and intimidating nickname. In truth, he looked more like a weasel than a snake. "We can't have Vinnie ID'ed right away," InuYasha reminded him. "You know the drill."

Viper shook his head, but his slicked back hair didn't move. "I've done my part." He wiped the blade over the dead man's lapel and started to stand.

InuYasha worked the action of the Taurus he held, and Viper's head snapped toward him. "Sesshomaru sent me to witness the hit, not clean up after it. You don't want to do it, either- that's fine with me. Just let me come along when you tell Sesshomuru why the body was ID'ed before he was stiff." InuYasha knew his voice was like cold steel. He wanted it that way. He pretended to have great interest in the blue-black barrel of his gun while Viper made up his mind.

After a long moment Viper knelt again to begin removing items from the dead man's pockets, taking the ring from his finger, ripping the tags off his clothing. He handed those to InuYasha and bent once more, this time intent on rubbing the limp fingers back and forth over the rough pavement until no trace of a print remained. InuYasha stuffed the victim's belongings into a plastic zipper bag and pushed it into the pocket of his raincoat. Viper pulled a small-caliber revolver from his own coat, held it two inches from the dead face and thumbed the hammer back.

A sound like a gag, or someone choking, made them both freeze and turn their heads slowly toward the entrance where a woman stood, frozen. For an instant InuYasha's gaze locked with hers. She stared right at him, and there was no doubt in his mind that she was memorizing his every feature, better to describe him to the local cops she intended to call. Viper leveled his gun at her as she tore her gaze away and whirled to run.

"No!" InuYasha swung one arm downward, knocking Viper's muzzle off target before the other man had a chance to pull the trigger. "Finish the job, dammit. I'll take care of her." He spun and ran for the opposite end of the alley. He knew she'd head that way-to the closest place with lights and people. He vaulted the mesh fence that blocked the alley at the nearest end and landed with a jarring thud on the pavement. He jogged over the sidewalk, keeping close to the buildings.

He stopped when he heard her heels smacking along the wet sidewalk and waited to step into her path when she came around the corner at breakneck speed.

She careened into his chest. He felt the heat emanating from her, could hear her ragged breathing. "Thank God," she said on a noisy exhale. "Take me to a phone, fast, I-" She looked up into his eyes and she knew.

Before she could pull back, he clamped his hands on her shoulders. When her lips parted InuYasha said, "You scream and you die, lady." She didn't. She pressed her lips tight and swallowed hard. InuYasha saw her fear. He felt it. It surrounded her like a halo of light around a candle's flame. He watched her, ready to react to her slightest move.

She had a long mass of straight black hair that hung nearly to her waist, and glittered with the clinging droplets of rain reflecting the city lights. Her eyes-they looked black too, but he couldn't be sure in the darkness-were wide with fear, but alert and intelligent. She was small, so she wouldn't be hard to handle. The top of her head didn't reach his chin.

He heard footsteps in the distance, half trot, half shuffle-Viper's unmistakable gait. If InuYasha didn't think of something fast, the little bastard would probably put them both on ice. He held the gun under her nose, so she could get a good look. She refused to look down. She stared up at him instead, her eyes still afraid but defiant. He could see the wheels turning behind those eyes. It surprised him to realize that he knew what she was thinking. She was weighing the odds, waiting for a chance. She'd bolt at the first opportunity and then she'd wind up dead.

"Listen to me and listen good." InuYasha used his best street voice and intimidating tone. "The guy you hear coming is a killer-a pro. When he gets here he's gonna make you his next job, and then he's gonna do the same to me 'cause I didn't off you myself. Now, you have one chance to live beyond the next few minutes. You wanna see tomorrow you follow what I say _to the letter_. You got it?"

She didn't acknowledge the question in the slightest, but just kept watching him with those unbelievably huge, liquid eyes. He blinked and made himself continue. "When I let you go, turn and run. I'm gonna fire one shot, and your gonna hit the pavement and play dead for all your worth."

Viper's footsteps drew nearer. Her gaze flicked away from his to glance back over her shoulder. She looked up at him again, a little of the defiance gone. "What if don't?" The words sounded as if they were forced through a space to small for them.

"If you don't, lady, then the second shot will be for real." He let the last words fall heavily between them, saw her go a shade paler. She nodded once.

InuYasha drew a steadying breath, released her shoulders and stepped aside to let her go by him. "Go."

She ran from him. InuYasha waited to be sure Viper had a good view, then raised the gun, aiming well over her head. He closed his finger on the trigger. He never realized he'd been holding his breath until she went down and he realized it all at once. She lay still, facedown on the sidewalk some forty feet away. Viper reached him a second later.

"You get her?"

Lights came on in apartment windows. InuYasha had no doubt that someone was dialing 911. "You got eyes. How could I miss?"

Viper looked at the girl then started forward. "Damn that broad looked familiar."

"Where's Vinnie?" InuYasha's barked question stopped the other man in his tracks.

"In my trunk."

"Get him the hell outta here. This place will be crawling with cops any minute." Viper looked toward her again, and InuYasha saw the doubt in his eyes. Viper needed more convincing. InuYasha dug into his pocket and emerged with his keys. He tossed them to the smaller man. "My cars around the corner, get it over here."

"What do I look like a damn parking attendant?"

A head poked from a window above, then ducked back inside. The window closed with a bang. Viper muttered a curse and dashed around the corner, moving unevenly but quickly. Within two minutes he brought InuYasha's car to a screeching halt at the curb. InuYasha was bending over her. He rolled her onto her back, and she went like a rag. Perfectly limp. She was putting on one hell of a show. He grabbed her under the arms and pulled her up and over his shoulder. Her wrapped one arm firmly around her thighs to hold her there and turned toward the car.

Her legs dangled loosely against his back. Her legs felt cold beneath his hand. 'Stupid woman.' he thought, walking around in a skirt on a night like this. "Pop the trunk Viper." His thumb inadvertently touched the garter that held up her stocking. InuYasha's mouth went dry.

He moved to the rear of the car as Viper hit the button inside and the trunk slowly lifted. He dumped her unceremoniously inside, hard enough so Viper could feel the car sink with her weight. He checked to be sure all of her was in, then slammed the trunk hard. Viper got out of the car, and InuYasha hurried to slide behind the wheel. "Where are you dumpin' Vinnie?"

"East River," Viper answered quickly. He was nervous now. A faint siren came wailing from somewhere, and his eyes danced in their sockets.

"I'll take her somewhere else. We don't want any connections," InuYasha said. "Let's go."

Viper nodded and hurried into the darkness like a cockroach when lights come on.

InuYasha managed to avoid police, taking side streets until he was certain he hadn't been followed. He pulled to the curb on an empty street, between a crumbling, condemned heap and a weedy vacant lot. Most of the streetlights had been shot or demolished with stones. He thumbed the trunk lock button and ran to the rear of the car as it lifted.

The rain fell harder. He tightened the belt of his raincoat and leaned inside. The only light was the tiny bulb that came on whenever the trunk was opened. "Come on out," he said softly, glancing around once more to be sure he wasn't being watched. She didn't move. He leaned lower, frowning. "Lady, you can cut the act now." He pushed at her shoulder with one hand. She remained as she was a small, unmoving bundle. InuYasha's blood slowed to a stop in his veins. Could he possibly have...


	2. The Hidden Apartment

Chapter 2

InuYasha leaned over her unmoving body and checked her pulse. He realized she was alive right before she kicked him right in his lower solerplexis. He doubled over holding his rib cage. The girl ducked quickly under his elbow and then took off down the street. It took about four seconds to regain his composure and he was after her like a rocket on the pavement. His legs were longer than hers but damn could that girl run. He gained on her with every step until he finally tackled her.

"Get off me!" she screeched, her voice echoing off the walls of the deserted alleyway. She tried to kick him but he only crushed her knees into the sidewalk.

"Listen lady, you're not in any position to make demands!" he said flashing his gun. She went silent and unmoving in a second of looking at it. "I'm the only reason you're alive right now." He added grabbing her wrists with one hand when she tried to hit him.

"You only kept me alive so you could kill me later!" she said struggling even harder against the guy on top of her. "So if you're not going to kill me what are you going to do?"

"I'm taking you back to my place." He said standing up with her wrists still in a tight lock by his hands. "But if you want to die I could just tie you up and leave you here, and wait for Sesshomaru's men to come kill you...if that's what you want..." he dragged her back to his car and threw her into the passenger side. He watched her go for the lock on the door and flashed his gun again. "Don't even try it..." He went around quickly and got into his car. He started the car and then looked to see if he was being followed, then took off around the corner.

They drove in silence for about half an hour and then she spoke up finally. "Where are we going, Kentucky?" she asked with a slight attitude.

"We're almost there..." he said easing the car onto a dirt road. They pulled up to a tall gate and InuYasha pulled out a small remote control. He pushed the button and the gates opened slowly to admit the car and its passengers. He pulled up to a sprawling mansion and pushed another button on the remote which apparently opened the garage. They pulled into the space and the door closed behind them, leaving them in complete and utter darkness.

"I'm telling you beforehand that this is for your own damn good so keep quiet and stick with me or I'll tie you up so tight you'll suffocate, get me?" Said InuYasha grabbing her wrists again and smoothing something sticky over her mouth, duck tape. She struggled to get away as he pulled her across the two seats and over to his side of the car, but he held strong. He picked her up and stood her up outside of the car, still holding tightly to her wrists with one hand. "Not a sound..." he reminded her as he took her inside the house.

They walked for what seemed like ages, up staircases, down hallways until finally they stopped walking. She couldn't see an inch in front of her nose. She saw him typing numbers into a small panel on the wall. A small door slid open to reveal a small apartment into which she was dragged. The door closed quickly behind them, completing the darkness around them. He let go of her hands. She ripped the tape off her mouth, despite the sting and felt around in the darkness finding his arm and latching onto it.

"Please don't leave me here!" she said tears prickling the corners of her eyes. He tugged his arm out of her grip.

"Chill lady, your not gonna die." He said as he flipped on some lights. She looked around. It was exactly as she had thought, a hidden apartment in a huge mansion. She wondered why on earth he would want to stay here than in the giant house he had just led her through.

"Why?" she started before he cut her off.

"Why do I stay here instead of out there?" he asked. She nodded slowly. "Because I like it better..." she rolled her eyes. "You got a name lady?" he asked running a hand through his hair.

"If I did I wouldn't be telling you now would I?" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I suppose I wouldn't either if I were you..." he said flopping down on the couch. "You should go have a hot bath." He said looking at her with his hands behind his head. "You might get pneumonia and I can't afford to take you to the hospital, so go take a hot bath and you can use my robe..." he said with a smirk.

"You really think I'm going to listen to you?" she asked crossing her arms again. "God, your more stupid than I thought you were..."

"You'll listen to me if you don't want to die..." he said closing his eyes.

She stood there for a second, feeling really pissed off at this guy. "Where's the bathroom?" she asked finally with a resigned sigh. InuYasha pointed to a small room off the side of the short hallway. She nodded and left the room and walked into the bathroom. She shut the door and looked around; she looked at the door and saw a key. She turned it and took it out, putting it on the counter.

"I wonder if he has an extra key..." she said quietly to herself. She turned on the hot water in the bath and let it run while she slowly hung her cloths on the rack to dry. She sunk into the hot water a few minutes later with a soothing sigh. She dunked her head under, wetting her hair. She came back up when she needed air and brushed her hair back with her fingers, while wiping the water from her eyes. She sat there for a second looking around. She looked for something, anything that could defend her if he came to kill her. "This guy has nothing..." she said quietly looking down. She saw an electric razor. "Stupid asshole...why can't he be normal and use a regular razor like every other man?" she asked herself before realizing that almost every other man on the planet used an electric razor.

She got out of the tub and slowly dried her hair with a towel. She heard him knock on the door.

"Did you drown or something?" he asked rapping his knuckles on the door again. She rolled her eyes and kept silent. If he did have an extra key to the room he would be sure to use it. She sat on the counter as she listened to him. He knocked one more time. "I'm coming in..." he said loudly before sliding the key out of his pocket and into the keyhole.

She watched the door handle jiggle for a second before the door opened. She laughed at the expression on his face when he looked up to see her sitting there watching him.

"What are you-?" he started questioningly.

"Doing?" she asked with a giggle. "I'm watching you think you killed me..." she said sliding off the counter and finger-brushing her hair.

InuYasha stared at her, perplexed. "Why did you do that?" he asked stuffing the key back into his pocket.

"I don't know..." she said turning around and tightening the belt around his robe. It was several times too big for her; she had to roll up the sleeves so she could use her hands. "Did you need something?" she asked turning back around to wash her hands.

"Ya..." said InuYasha gesturing for her to come out. "I made you something." He went back into the living room and gestured to a plate full of food.

Her mouth watered at the sight of steak, baked potato, and steamed broccoli all heaped onto one plate. Along with a side salad in a small bowl off to the side. She shook her head to clear it of the mouth watering visual. "Do you think I'm stupid?" she asked as she inhaled the scent of everything she longed to eat on that plate.

"No. I think your hungry." He said as he sat down t eat his own meal on the couch.

"I'm not eating anything you give Me." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not stupid either. And I'm not going to kill you." He said rolling his eyes. "Now eat or I'll force it down your throat."

She stood there defiantly for a second, and then she knocked the bowl of salad to the floor with a glare at him. InuYasha let out a low growl and slammed his knife and fork down onto the table. She stood there for a second and then broke into a run, going into the bedroom and slamming the door. She stood shuddering against the wall when she heard the scrape of the key in the lock.

The door banged off the wall as he came charging into the room.

"What the hell was that!" he growled grabbing her by her hair and putting his gun to her temple. "Give me a reason not to shoot you right now..."

((Sorry guys, I know it's another cliffhanger but I have evil parents forcing me to go to bed...I'll update soon . woot!))


	3. Joey's Pizza?

Kagome shrank back against the bed her back was now pressed against as he grabbed her hair. "Because…I…I can help you!" she said in a loud stammer. InuYasha stared at her blankly, loading his gun one handed. "Oh yeah? I and how do you figure that?" he asked slowly. Kagome's eyes went slightly pleading as she looked up at him. "Please…I…I'm sorry…" she said quietly.

InuYasha looked at her for a second and tossed her back onto the bed. She sat there for a second, a sigh of relief escaping her lips before he tackled her down. He grabbed her wrists again, pinning them down to the bed. Her eyes went a bit wide as he brought his face down so it was inches from her face. Her eyes went wider, as she tried to get out from under the larger man that was on top of her.

"Do you have ANY idea how long it took me to make all that food for you!" he spat, his voice shaking in anger. Kagome winced as his breath warmed her face as he breathed in and out, trying to control his anger. "How….how long?" she asked quietly in a soft whisper. "It took about the three hours you were in the bathroom wasting my hot water." He snapped, watching her for a second.

"Would you let go already?" she snapped, giving a small wiggle as she tried once again to get away from him. "Who are you to be making demands?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

Kagome glare at him. "Get off me asshole!" she screamed, trying to get away from him. It was then, while her mouth was open that her mouth was suddenly attacked by his mouth. His tongue went all over the inside of her mouth, while she was surprised. It was then that she began to struggle as hard as she could. InuYasha jumped back off the bed and then smacked her. "That will teach you to make demands from me bitch." He snapped before leaving the room and locking the door behind him.

Kagome sat on the bed, holding her cheek that was slowly turning red. She started to cry, tossing herself onto the pillows and sobbing into them. "Basterd…" she muttered to herself, crying for at least an hour before falling asleep.

InuYasha listened to her from outside the door, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. He sighed and then walked into the bathroom. His ears perked when he heard the sound of his phone ringing. He ran out and picked it up. "Hello?" he said quickly into the phone.

"Hi this is Joey's Pizza, here to deliver your order."

"You got anchovies on that kid?" he asked, his face breaking into a wide grin.

"Yes sir, we've got your whole order."

"Alright Miroku, you can come in now. Just make sure you don't make a sound. I got some loot that I need to take care of." He said into the phone.

There was a soft click and then the phone started beeping. InuYasha hung up the phone and then walked out of the small apartment and shut the door, locking it behind him by means of the small number pad by the door. A bookshelf slid back into place in front of the door and then we walked back through the long dark hallways of the mansion house that the mafia had given him as a prize for his first kill. There was a soft knock at the front door and InuYasha jumped over the railing of the stairs, landing on the floor and running over to it. He opened the door and his face split into a grin as he saw his best friend standing there. "Hey Miroku." He said, stepping back to let the small male into house.

"Hey." Said Miroku blankly. He walked into the house, his hair gelled back and secured with an elastic into a small ponytail.

"Were you followed?" asked InuYasha, glancing out the door before shutting and locking it. He looked over at his friend; Miroku looked, to say the least, very, very tired. "You ok man?" he asked in a slightly worried tone.

Miroku looked up. "I can't do this anymore man." He said quietly, sitting in a small chair by the door he had just walked through. He looked into InuYasha's eyes and then shut his own, leaning back onto the soft padding of the chair.

"Can't do what?" asked InuYasha, sitting down in front of his friend and watching him closely.

"I can't hide it anymore." Said Miroku weakly, his eyes opening for a second so he could look at InuYasha.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow, watching him. "Miroku…you better not be telling me about your undying feelings of love for me that you've got hidden away…" said InuYasha, a grin breaking his features. "Because I don't swing that way man."

That earned him a good kick from under the table, not that it hurt much. Mirkou once again looked up. "I can't keep this undercover thing going. It's too hard keeping secrets from Sesshomaru." He said quietly.

InuYasha nodded in agreement. "Ya, I know that much. However, we knew how hard this was gonna be when we accepted the job. We both knew that we could die in the process. But…we have to keep going if we don't want the fact that we're undercover cops trying to bust Sesshomaru to get out now do we?"

They both stared at each other, not speaking a word.

((OOOO!

You: Their undercover cops! I had no clue!

Me: I know! Suspence!

Hope you enjoyed the third chapter!))


End file.
